


"Trees"

by SmolBeanJishwa



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cutting, Depressing, M/M, suicidal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolBeanJishwa/pseuds/SmolBeanJishwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tags explain it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Trees"

**Author's Note:**

> Read end notes for warnings.

Josh starred down at the blood covered blade. He hated himself for what he has just done. Tyler would break down if he saw what Josh had down to his broken skin. 

A few days ago, Josh and Tyler decided to go to a bar while they where on the road of their tour. While at the bar, a male began flirting with Tyler. At the time, Tyler and Jenna had broken up from problems. Josh thought maybe he had a chance with Tyler, but seeing as he began flirting with more males then ever, broken Josh. 

Josh gazed over at Tyler, realizing he was kissing another male. Josh lost it, walking out of the bar and into the semi-lit town. 

Josh starred at his wrist. Tears began falling from his cheeks.

"Stupid.. You're so fucking stupid.. Its all your fault. Everything is your fault." Josh told himself.

Josh walked through the quiet town, trying to find somewhere to escape. He decided to go back to his hotel room, locking the door and running into the bathroom. Josh stepped into the shower, clothes still on, and let the hot water burn his skin. He knew Tyler wouldn't think of him that way, but he still loved Tyler. 

The water hit the opened veins, burning like poison. Josh sat there, his head buried in his knees. Josh began singing "trees" to himsel. Everything began growing blurry, his vision going darker from blood lose.

"I love you Tyler..." Josh said, before going unconscious. 

A few hours Tyler walked into Josh's room, hearing the running water. Tyler peaked in, realizing Josh was laying if the tub with blood going down the drain. 

"Josh.. Josh.. Wake up! Please wake up.." Tyler spoke in a loud tone, shaking the lifeless body. 

Tyler continued screaming at Josh to wake up, but nothing happened. Tyler climbed into the shower, holding his friend in his arms, sobbing hard. 

"I love you Josh..."

**Author's Note:**

> If triggered, I recommended not reading this.


End file.
